The existing grilling device for grilling the double sides of food such as muffin, the main body of which comprises an upper grilling plate and a lower grilling plate, the rear end of the upper grilling plate is pivoted with the rear end of the lower grilling plate, so the upper grilling plate can be opened relative to the lower grilling plate and the food can be conveniently put into the grilling device. In order that the food can be uniformly grilled, the two sides of the food need fully contact with the upper grilling plate and the lower grilling plate, so the grilling device needs to be turned over with 180° during the grilling process, therefore the lower side of food can fully contact with the lower grilling plate by the own weight of the food. The front and rear portions of the main body of the grilling device are respectively disposed with a front rotary shaft and a rear rotary shaft, said front and rear rotary shafts are respectively installed on the front and rear foot rests of the installing shelf, the main body of the grilling device can turn over relative to the installing shelf with the rotary shaft, so the food can be turned over with 180° for grilling. Since the front ends of the upper grilling plate and the lower grilling plate can separate with each other, so the rotary shaft disposed on the front portion of the main body of the grilling device is divided into an upper half shaft and a lower half shaft, when the upper half shaft closes with the lower half shaft oppositely, the function of the rotary shaft can be realized, when the upper half shaft separates with the lower half shaft, the upper and lower grilling plates are all opened. In order to prevent the upper grilling plate or the lower grilling plate to be upward jacked by the expansion of the inside grilled food, the solution of the existing technique is to add a lock catch device between the upper grilling plate and the lower grilling plate, when the upper half shaft closes oppositely with the lower half shaft, they are locked by the lock catch device to prevent separation. The user needs to additionally lock or release the lock catch device during the operation process, therefore it is inconvenient. Similarly, in the occasions of utilizing a turning over closing module, it also needs a lock catch device for locking the upper half shaft and the lower half shaft when they are closed oppositely to prevent separation.